utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
ST☆RISH
ST☆RISH (STARISH) is an idol group from the Shining Entertainment group. The group originally consisted of the first six male protagonists in the series, and the line-up was officially finalized with the addition of Aijima Cecil, making ST☆RISH a 7-person boyband. There is no official leader of the group, though Ittoki Otoya seems to take the center position most often. Members *' |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}}' (四ノ宮 那月)- An A Class student. A gentle and mild-mannered man. He has a habit of hugging and being very enthusiastic about cute and small things or people, such as his roommate and the heroine. While he comes off as an air-head, he is a genius when it comes to music. His instrument specialty is the viola (although was also a renowned violinist) and his character color is yellow. He is voiced by Taniyama Kishow and, as a child by Nitta Emi (anime only). *' |3=Ichinose Tokiya}}' (一ノ瀬 トキヤ) - An S Class student. Has a cool and theoretical personality. He comes off as a rather disagreeable person, although he is a very serious, hard-working person who has a strong sense of responsibility. He has a huge passion for songs but seemed to have no sense of music in the past. He has been involved in the entertainment industry ever since he was a child actor. His musical specialty is his vocals, although he can basically play with almost any instrument, and his character color is purple. He is voiced by Miyano Mamoru. *' |3=Aijima Cecil}}' (愛島 セシル)- The first prince of Agnapolis and would-be heir to the throne. His insightful personality is demonstrated by the strong spiritual connections of his own country, although he also portrays much curiosity, and a bit of child-like mannerisms. It is the members of the group who eventually teach him to mature and become more understanding as an individual. He is the seventh and final member to be added to the ST☆RISH group. His instrument specialty is the flute, and his character color is green. He is voiced by Toriumi Kousuke. *' |3=Jinguji Ren}}' (神宮寺 レン) - An S Class student. He is the third son of the Jinguji conglomerate. He is freewheeling, as well as a bright and friendly feminist. He often has an entourage of women but doesn't seem to mind. His instrument specialty is the saxophone, and his character color is orange. He is voiced by Suwabe Junichi. *' |3=Ittoki Otoya}}' (一十木 音也) - An A Class student, and the older half-brother of Cecil Aijima. An upbeat person, as well as a very athletic. He loves singing and has a deep passion for songs and music in general. His instrument specialty is the guitar, and his character color is red. He is voiced by Terashima Takuma. *' |3=Kurusu Syo}}' (来栖 翔)- An S Class student. He is confident, upbeat and fashionable. His short height is a forbidden topic. He was very weak as a child, but was deeply encouraged to become stronger because of his long-time idol, Hyuga Ryuya, who was back then the lead character in the action drama, Kenka no Ouji-sama (lit. Prince of Fighting, often translated as Prince of Precipices). His instrument specialty is the violin, and his character color is pink. He is voiced by Shimono Hiro and, as a child, by Minase Inori (anime only) *' |3=Hijirikawa Masato}}' (聖川 真斗) - An A Class student. A scion of the Hijirikawa conglomerate. He was raised in a strict environment by his father from childhood, causing his way of thinking to be very serious and a little old-fashioned, although despite this he is delicate. He has a younger sister that he cared for, making him very dexterous. His instrument specialty, the piano, was taught to him by his butler Fujiwara ("Jii"), and his character color is blue. He is voiced by Suzumura Kenichi. Songs *'マジLOVE1000%' (without |3=Cecil}}) *'未来地図' (without |3=Cecil}}) *'マジLOVE2000%' *'夢追人へのSymphony' *'RAINBOW☆DREAM' *'マジLOVEレボリューションズ' *'サンキュ' *'天空のミラクルスター' *'マジLOVEレジェンドスター' *'Mirai, Yume, Arigato.....Soshite!!' *'WE ARE STARISH' *'Shining Romance' *'Issho ni Hang in there' *'Fantastic Prelude' *'Ultra Blast' *'WONDER RONDO' Trivia *In the anime, specifically the second season, it was revealed that each letter represented a specific character within the group, although it is in no particular order according to rank or the like. **[[Shinomiya Natsuki|'S'''hinomiya Natsuki]]; [[Ichinose Tokiya|Ichinose '''T'okiya]]; ☆''' represents '''A for [[Aijima Cecil|'A'''ijima Cecil]]; [[Jinguji Ren|Jinguji '''R'en]]; [[Ittoki Otoya|'I'''ttoki Otoya]]; [[Kurusu Syo|Kurusu '''S'yo]]; [[Hijirikawa Masato|'H'ijirikawa Masato]] *In the third season they change the order of the names of members of ST☆RISH in the name of the band. Specifically, they changed Natsuki and Syo probably so that they could match their rivals HE★VENS. Category:Shining Entertainment Category:Groups